


I Just Can’t Let You Go | Book 1 | Handcuffs With A Lil Sarcasm

by april5th_tk_hiatus



Series: I Just Can’t Let You Go [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), ENHYPEN (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Park Jimin (BTS), Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Police, Blunt Jeon Jungkook but he means to hurt people, But He’s Also Stupid, Chaesoo are witnesses, Chef Kim Seokjin | Jin, Crack Treated Seriously, Customer Kang Taehyun, Customer Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Cute Park Jimin (BTS), Degradation, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Explicit Language, F/F, Flirting, Flirty Jeon Jungkook, Flirty Kim Taehyung | V, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, Hacker Min Yoongi | Suga, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Jealous Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook Loves Banana Milk, Jeon Jungkook is Smart, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V-centric, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is So Done, Kim Namjoon | RM is So Done, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V is Bad at Feelings, Kim Taehyung | V is a Tease, M/M, Minor Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Name-Calling, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Jeon Jungkook, Office Worker Choi Soobin, POV Third Person, Park Jimin is a Ray of Sunshine (BTS), Past Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Past Relationship(s), Police Officer Choi Beomgyu, Police Officer Jennie Kim, Police Officer Jeon Jungkook, Police Officer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Police Officer Kim Namjoon | RM, Police Officer Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Power Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Sarcastic Jeon Jungkook, Sassy Jeon Jungkook, Serial Killer Kim Taehyung | V, Singer Choi Yeonjun, Singer Park Jimin (BTS), Slut Shaming, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Waiter Huening Kai, Waitress Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK), and Jenlisa are Police so, but like it's focused on Jungkook's life, jk lmao, while Kim Taehyung just wanted to smash :cry:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/april5th_tk_hiatus/pseuds/april5th_tk_hiatus
Summary: Jeon Jungkook may be chaotic, sassy, sarcastic, and basically everything you shouldn’t be if you want to have friends.But, he's confident in his interrogating abilities - then, there’s Kim Taehyung, a suspect for the Vigilant Murders, the only person that Jungkook can’t seem to figure out.However, Jungkook has always been obsessed with the serial killer called ‘V’, he’s always wanted to catch him, and he’s willing to do anything to get him - even if he has to die for it.—or, Jungkook and Taehyung have a past and Taehyung happens to be a serial killer.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Original Male Character(s), Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: I Just Can’t Let You Go [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019586
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	1. Case Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeon Jungkook is assigned to Park Tungi, a suspect for a series of gruesome murders that started a decade ago.

Jungkook crosses his legs, his eyes locking with the suspect in front of him. Supposedly, he’s been on the run for a decade, killing women and children - but he’s never even _touched_ a man.

”Did you do it?” Jungkook asks, his eyes scanning the male for any nervous movement.

”That’s very bold of you to say...” he trails off. “your name?” he smirks, his posture radiating confidence.

“Just answer the question, Bundy,” Jungkook says, obviously irritated. “if you think you’ll be getting out of here soon - you’re wrong. If anything, you’ll be getting out of here then you’ll be sent straight to prison. How does that sound?” he smirks.

The suspect’s face changes from prideful to serious in a second. “What? Repeat that.”

“You heard me clearly,” Jungkook leans back in his seat. “hmm, getting defensive, Park?” he smiles in a mocking way.

“Not at all,” The suspect pauses. “ _Jeon_.” he smirks.

Jungkook shows shock in his face for a second before hiding it instantly, he leans on his palm. “Interesting, but you’re avoiding the question - if you were innocent you would’ve answered me, no?” he stands up, a smirk visible. “Ill see you tomorrow, yeah?”

The suspect’s eyes narrows, he gulps. “Shit.” he mumbles as Jungkook walks out of the room.

.

.

.

”Holy shit,” Beomgyu laughs as Jungkook exits the interrogation room. “You read him like a fucking book!” he exclaims, causing Jungkook to laugh lightly. “That was so fucking cool!” he cheers.

”Its my job, Choi,” Jungkook giggles as he walks down the hallway. “soon, you’ll be doing this job, too.” he adds.

”Uh, no,” Beomgyu giggles. “not as good as you, you’re like...messiah-type skills, while I’m just- you know.” he responds.

Jungkook furrows his eyebrows. “What? Choi, really?” he turns to his friend. “You’re good, don’t downplay your skills.” he says.

”Thanks,” Beomgyu replies, following Jungkook with a bright smile. “also, the boss wants told me something, he said; ‘if Jungkook solves this case, assign him Case B489’.” he quotes.

Jungkook hums. “Alright, I’ll meet him now - you go eat, yeah?” he smiles and Beomgyu rolls his eyes.

”Yes, dad.” Beomgyu snaps, walking towards the break room, Jungkook laughs lightly.

Now, time to see Mr. Jung.

.

.

.

Jungkook opens the door without knocking, his eyes locking on the person in front of him. “Hoseok, you called?” he sits down.

The boss rolls his eyes. “I’ll answer you when you treat me with respect.” he snaps.

Jungkook sighs. “Okay, Mr. Jung - you can wanted to talk to me?” he repeats in a formal way.

“Yes,” Hoseok clears his throat, vividly uncomfortable with what he’s about to say. “the higher-ups wanted you to interrogate the suspects for the ‘Vigilant Murders’ tomorrow.”

Jungkook tilts his head slightly. “‘Vigilant Murders’? Why did they name it that?” he asks, confusion written on his face.

”Because the person who did these crimes is _extremely_ cautious, he’s been doing this for fifteen years,” Hoseok explains. “he calls himself ‘V’, so I chose vigilant.”

“Then...this is _the_ V?” Jungkook flinches. “The one on the news? The one that’s so gruesome? The same guy that butchered that girl on a live stream? That _sicko_?” he fumbles with his words.

Hoseok exhales. “Jungkook, if you don’t want to do it - you don’t have to. I’m just passing down a message, it’s your choice in the end.” he says, and Jungkook gulps.

”I’ll think about it, okay?” Jungkook stands up, his eyes holding fear. “I-I’ll be back tomorrow.”

Jungkook turns to leave, but Hoseok clears his throat. “Jungkook, it’s dangerous, so it’s alright if you decide to not interrogate the suspects - we can always choose someone else.” he says.

Jungkook doesn’t say anything - he leaves.

As soon as he leaves, he smirks, his behavior immediately changing. _About fucking time_.

He’s always been obsessed with V, ever since he was killed someone live - he broadcasted his skills because he was that confident that no one could catch him.  
  


But this is where his career ends, and Jungkook will make sure that V will get caught - even if he has to die for the cause.

He can’t fucking wait for tomorrow to come.


	2. You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook interrogates all five suspects for the Vigilant Murders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMFAO I DIDN'T CHANGE THE CHAPTER TITLE  
> dw it's fixed now 💀💜

Jungkook walks inside the police station, his eyes scanning all of the worker's faces. _They all look decent - except for the one approaching._

_Jimin actually visited his boyfriend at the police station...cool_.

"Jimin," Jungkook greets, his eyes scanning the blond's outfit. "what the fuck happened to you?" he mumbles, flinching at the brown fit Jumin has on.

The blond giggles. "I look _that_ good? Thanks-" he starts, but Jungkook cuts him off, visibly appalled.

"Uh no," Jungkook cringes. "hun, you look like a tortured hedgehog. Dear lord, what happened?" he asks, concerned.

"Wow," Jimin laughs. "you really haven't changed," he says, fondness visible in his eyes. "anyway, here's the case file - Yoongi gave it to me. Have fun."

Jungkook takes the file from Jimin hand before shooing away the blond, eyebrows furrowed as he skims through it. _Interesting._

Jungkook glances around, making sure that Jimin left before smirking, his eyes filled with adoration as he reads the file. _I'll have to make the most of this_.

.

.

.

Jungkook stares at the sign in front of him, he doesn't like to socialize _that_ much, so he debates on leaving for a few seconds - but his obsession pulls through.

Jungkook opens the door, sighing once he sees the person he despises most.

"Mr. Kim," he greets, inwardly cursing out the higher-up in front of him. "you wanted me to interrogate-"

"Yes," Namjoon chuckles, crossing his legs. "you're the best interrogator in this whole country, and I have a date with Namjoon next Thursday." he smiles, causing Jungkook to mentally puke.

"You want me to close this case within eight days?" he quirks an eyebrow. "You think I'm Patrick Jane?" he snaps. _**(author loves the mentalist hehe)**_

Namjoon rolls his eyes. "No, I don't - but you're the best interrogators I've met, and you've caught harder killers than V. I don't know why you're so hesitant about this one, Jeon." he locks eyes with the younger.

"I'm not hesitant, Kim," Jungkook holds his stare with the older. "I just think that it's against the rules to be dating a fellow co-worker." he smirks, causing Namjoon to scoff.

"Really? You're just gonna ignore the fact that Yoongi and Jimin have been fucking for the past three years?" Namjoon hisses. "Jeon Jungkook, I swear to-"

"They're not co-workers," Jungkook says in a matter-of-fact tone. "but you and Seokjinie..." he trails off with a smirk, causing Namjoon to slam his desk.

"Get the fuck out, Jeon," he snaps. "find out who V is by next Monday - if you don't, I'll fire you, got it?" he shoos him out of the room. "Fuck off."

Jungkook smirks before picking up the case file and leaving the older by himself. It was always nice to see Namjoon angry.

Jungkook enters the observation room, noticing a familiar pink-haired male not even ten seconds after, he smiles warmly. "Jin, hey."

"Jungkook!" Jin smiles, hugging the younger. "Hi! There's one suspect that's ready to be interrogated." he points to the person in the other side of the glass.

This said person has dark blue hair, his light blue contacts are glued to the wall in front of him, his long, slender fingers fidget with his white baggy hoodie as he pulls up the piece of cloth slightly, revealing smooth, peach skin. _He's gorgeous_.

"What's his name?" Jungkook asks, still mesmerized by the suspect as Jin drinks his coffee. "He's hot." he adds, causing Jin to spit out his drink in surprise.

"T-The fuck?!" Jin laughs. "Jungkook, he's a suspect, what if he's the killer? He'll kill you, dumbass!" he chuckles.

"Nah..." Jungkook trails off, his eyes raking down the suspect'sbody. "murderer's aren't hot." he giggles.

Jin rolls his eyes. "You said that last time, Jungkook," he says, causing the younger to flinch. "he might not be the killer, but _what if he is_?" 

Jungkook purses his lips, a small smirk forming on his face. "Then I'll praise him - he's _so_ hot. It's a win-win for me." he says as Jin hits him, causing the younger to glare at him.

"Hurry, go interrogate him," Jin hisses, pushing him out of the observation room. "I don't want to be the one to hear your kinky fantasies." he snaps.

"Okay, okay," Jungkook giggles, opening the exit, his eyes still on the beautiful male on the other side of the glass. "thanks." he smiles before opening the door to the interrogation room, his expression instantly falling.

Jungkook looks at the suspect, ignoring the way his heartbeat quickens when they lock eyes. "Kim Taehyung, right?" he sits down, a welcoming smile on his face. 

The suspect nods, returning the smile. "Yes, that's my name - and yours is...?" he trails off, and Jungkook giggles softly.

"Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook responds, causing the suspect to chuckle softly.

"It's a pity," Taehyung whispers. "that we had to reunite like this, Jeon." he smirks, making the younger freeze.

"I..." Jungkook purses his lips, eyes darting away from the older. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Jungkook," Taehyung chuckles darkly. "did you think I'd forget?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o.0


	3. Pinned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook denies Taehyung's statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support! 💜
> 
> If you like my writing, I'm working on another series called; 'The Bangtan Syndicate', it's a mafia au :)
> 
> Enjoy! 💜

"Jungkook," Taehyung chuckles darkly. "did you think I'd forget?"

Jungkook stares at Taehyung, his eyes holding a cold gaze. "I don't know what you're talking about..." he trails off. "Kim." he says in a mocking tone, easily catching the older off guard.

Before Taehyung can respond, Jungkook sits down. "Now, I'll ask you questions, and you'll fucking answer them truthfully, got it?" he smirks.

Taehyung hums, regaining his composure as he crosses his legs. "Anything for you, Jeon," he says with a flirty undertone. "because we both know that this will go nowhere."

_It might be him, Taehyung usually doesn't change the subject if it's important._

Jungkook narrows his eyes before clearing his throat. "Where were you last Tuesday at three o'clock in the morning?" he asks, his eyes scanning the other.

"I have no alibi, if that's what you're asking," Taehyung locks eyes with the younger. "I was at my house - _alone_." he adds, and Jungkook smiles slightly.

"Not looking good for you, Kim," Jungkook says, his lips pulling into a smirk. "if you have no alibi, then you're fucked - you know that, right?" he chuckles as he leans back in his seat.

"Well, I do have an alibi," Taehyung says and Jungkook's smirk disappears. "but, I know that you hate being left in the dark when it comes to information - so I won't say it." he smirks, causing the other to freeze.

_Fuck. Taehyung knows him too well_.

"But, fortunately for you - I have a deal," Taehyung says, leaning closer to Jungkook with a confident smile. "let me ask questions for _at least_ five minutes, and I'll tell you." he offers, causing the younger to gulp.

"Fuck..." he curses under his breath, he glances at the other before sighing. "fine." he mumbles.

"Good," Taehyung smiles victoriously. "now, I'll be the one who interrogates you." he leans back in his chair as Jungkook shifts uncomfortably.

"Are you still mad at me?" Taehyung asks, his eyes holding regret as Jungkook nods slowly. "Really? After all these years?"

Jungkook bites his lip, he nods. "Yes, you did a fucked-up thing, Kim," he snaps. "I'd be stupid if I forgave you in such a short time." he hisses, quickly looking away.

"It might be short for you, Jungkook," Taehyung whispers, his eyes falling to the other's lips. "but for me, It's eternal torture to be without you."

Jungkook's shoves Taehyung's forehead with his index finger, pushing the other's vision up before he locks eyes with him.

"Not my fault," Jungkook snaps. "you shouldn't have fucking-" he stops himself, eyes drifting to the older's lips for a second before locking with his eyes once more. "Is...Is that all?"

"No," Taehyung stares at him. "do you think that I did it?" he whispers, causing the younger to freeze.

_Yes._

"I'm not sure," Jungkook lies, looking away from the older. "I need more evidence - for example; an alibi." he snaps in a sassy tone, ignoring the way Taehyung smirks.

"You still haven't changed," Taehyung chuckles. "still fiesty, yeah?" 

"Mhm," Jungkook hums, a _very_ small smile visible on his face. "now, where's your alibi?" 

Taehyung stares at him, but Jungkook keeps his eyes on the wall - determined to keep his eyes away from the older.

"It'd be easier if I talked to you face-to-face." Taehyung says, his eyes glued to the younger.

"Nah, I'm good," Jungkook says, dismissing the offer with a forced smile. "continue with your alibi. Thanks."

Taehyung chuckles before nodding. "I was with my... _friend_ , Park Bogum," he says, his eyes holding curiosity. "you remember him, don't you?" the sentence is supposed to be a question - but Taehyung already knows the answer.

"I do recall a man by that name..." Jungkook trails off, his tone bitter. "is that your alibi?" he subtly changes the subject.

"Yes," Taehyung smirks, amused by the younger's reaction. "you'll have to go ask him, right?" 

Jungkook curses under his breath, he clears his throat. "That's classified," he murmurs before standing up. "goodbye, Kim."

Jungkook leaves, but Taehyung doesn't respond.

As soon as Jungkook leaves the interrogation room, Jin gives him the _look_. "What?" Jungkook snaps.

"You're supposed to be in there for thirty more minutes," Jin hisses. "go back in." he demands, pointing at the door.

"Hell no!" Jungkook shrieks. "I'll do it tomorrow - I don't want to interrogate him right now, can you?"

Jin narrows his eyes. "...fine." he says reluctantly.

"Yes!" Jungkook cheers, opening the door and shoving the older inside the room behind him. "Bye, Jin-hyung!"

"Heck no!" Jin grabs the younger's wrist. "you have to stay in the observation room, got it?"

Jungkook groans, hesitantly nodding as he enters the said room.

Jin sits down at the table, his eyes observing the suspect. "Kim Taehyung, right?" 

"That's correct, gorgeous," Taehyung smirks, and Jungkook feels a strange feeling in his stomach.

Jin ignores the comment. "Alright, where did you go with Mr. Park last Tuesday at 3 o'clock in the morning?" he asks, and Taehyung sighs. 

"A popular five-star restaurant called _ChanBaek's Cuisine_ \- I wouldn't mind taking you there, beautiful." Taehyung flirts, a teasing glint in his eyes, and Jungkook bites his lips, that same feeling filling his body like a disease.

"God, you're annoying, I see why Jungkook left this room." Jin groans, and Taehyung smirks.

"I like that noise you just made, hyung." Taehyung crosses his legs and Jungkook feels his heart drop - what the _fuck_ is happening to him? 

Jin rolls his eyes. "Listen, I have a boyfriend - so back the fuck off." he snaps and Taehyung laughs.

"Alright."

.

.

.

The next fifteen minutes went smoothly, Taehyung said he had no connection with the victim. But, Jungkook still had that weird feeling in his stomach.

"Okay, your turn," Jin says as he enters the observation room. "I'm going to get coffee with Namjoon, so you'll be alone with him."

"Hell no!" Jungkook yelps. "You're leaving me alone with that...that fucking crazy psychopath?!"

"Yes."

"No! Please, just _no,_ " Jungkook begs, but Jin grabs his wrist. "noooooooo~" he whines.

Despite the younger's protests, Jin shoves him back into the room. Jungkook glares at the glass that leads to the observation room.  
  


Jungkook sends Jin the middle finger, eliciting a chuckle from the suspect behind him. "Hello, again." Taehyung greets, and the younger huffs.

"Hello," he responds. "I have to be here, unfortunately." Jungkook grumbles, glaring at the glass once more. 

"Cool!" Taehyung sits up in his chair. "We can talk about our past-"

"Our past stays in the _past,_ " Jungkook cuts the older off, his eyes dark. "leave it there - you're good at abandoning things, aren't you?" he sneers, his voice cracking slightly.

"Always have," Taehyung says pridefully, and Jungkook scoffs. "anyway, what do you want to ask me?" he tilts his head in an innocent way.

Still feeling that suffocating emotion from before, Jungkook decides to give Taehyung payback for making him feel that way.

"Nothing, I'm just going to sit here," Jungkook says, taking out his phone. "if I remember correctly, you don't like being ignored." he smirks, eyes still glued to the screen.

Taehyung snorts. "Do you think that I'm still like that?" he laughs. "You might've stayed the same, but me? Nah." he leans his head on his palm.

Jungkook doesn't respond, deliberately ignoring the older, and Taehyung shifts slightly.

"You're really going to ignore me?" Taehyung scoffs, crossing his legs. Jungkook doesn't reply. "Interesting."

Taehyung taps his fingers on the table, boredom taking over him. "Hey, Jeon - you have to interrogate me, right? Why the hell are you just sitting there?"

Jungkook doesn't respond, he giggles at the screen, still ignoring the other.

"Hey," Taehyung snaps. "don't ignore me."

Jungkook's eyes stay on the electronic, and Taehyung stands up, slamming his hands on the table. "Jeon Jungkook, what the hell?!" he yells, but the younger keeps his eyes on the item in his hands.

Finally, Taehyung walks to the other side of the table, straddling the younger as he tosses Jungkook's phone on to the ground, the younger chuckles lightly.

Taehyung grabs the Jungkook's wrists, putting them over the younger's head, his grip strong.

Jungkook glances at his broken phone with a smirk, he turns to the older. "I thought you weren't the same as your past-" his pauses, his breath hitching.

Taehyung's eyes are dark with visible anger, his fists are tight around the younger's wrists - to sum it up, he's _pissed_.

It's _almost_ arousing to the younger.

"Why are you quiet?" Taehyung murmurs, but Jungkook can't move, he doesn't even dare to speak. "Cat got your tongue?"

Jungkook sinks into his chair, the tension in the room growing by the second. "N-No." Jungkook stutters, he bites his lip. _Shit_.

Taehyung smirks, he leans next to the younger's ear. "This is almost reminiscent, isn't it?" he whispers, tone low. "When you were free that one night, and we were both alone at home..." he trails off and Jungkook nervously shifts under Taehyung. "you wanted it, didn't you? But of course, you never told me." 

Jungkook shivers as Taehyung rubs the younger's wrist slowly. "I chained these up, didn't I? And I gave you it anyway," he murmurs, and Jungkook exhales, the memory filling his mind like a plague. "you said you didn't like it, but you did, didn't you?" he bites the younger's ear, sending chills down Jungkook's spine. 

Jungkook mewls softly, and Taehyung smirks. "Yeah, you did. But that wasn't the last time we did that, isn't that right, baby?" he chuckles, causing Jungkook look away in embarrassment. "Remember when you got jealous because I kissed a girl? I do, you were so cute, baby."

Jungkook shivers once more as Taehyung softly kisses behind his ear. "You were jealous just now, weren't you? That's why you started being feisty," he whispers and Jungkook nods slowly, Taehyung clicks his tongue, making a 'tsk' noise. "what a bad boy, every bad boy needs a punishment, isn't that right, baby?"

Jungkook shakes his head. _No_ , _this isn't right_ \- _he shouldn't like this_ , _he shouldn't want Taehyung back_ , _he shouldn't love Taehyung's touch_ , _he shouldn't have teased him_.

"Well, baby," Taehyung smirks, changing his grip so both of the younger's wrists are held by one hand. " _you don't have a choice_."

Before Taehyung can do anything, someone enters the room. "Hey, Jungkook- _oh_ , did I interrupt something?"

The person standing in the doorway is none other than Beomgyu, Taehyung curses under his breath.

Instantly, Jungkook gets out of his seat, his face burning. "B-Beomgyu, no you didn't, I was about to leave." he stammers, shoving the male out of the way, running out of the room.

Taehyung dusts himself off, a smirk on his face, locking eyes with Beomgyu. "Hello."

.

.

.

Jungkook rushes out of the building, his chest heaving. _What the fuck just happened_?


	4. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook has a mental crisis, but since he has no friends it's harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty for the feedback! 💜💜

Jungkook pants for breath, he blames himself for running so quickly.

...but deep down, he knows damn well that it wasn't from exhaustion.

Jungkook looks back at the building, his chest heaving.

_Why didn't he stop Taehyung? He knows that if he screamed for help someone would've caught them._

_Why didn't he push Taehyung off of him? He's probably stronger than him._

_Did he like it? Did he not want to be caught with Taehyung?_

_Does...does Taehyung know that he feels this way?_

Jungkook shakes his head, rubbing his left temple as he reaches in his pocket for his phone. The hell? Where is that damn phone- _shit_.

_He has to go back for it_.

Jungkook sighs, thinking of options so he doesn't bump into Taehyung while looking for his phone.

Then, a genius idea pops into his head, he smiles brightly and cheers happily.

_He could just go when everyone's gone!_

.

.

.

Jungkook plops down on his small couch. Since he has an apartment, he can't fit as much furniture as he'd like to.

He can't call anyone because...well, you already know, so he has to wait. He's gonna wait until midnight, or maybe even two o'clock in the morning.

He really doesn't want to meet Taehyung again.

Jungkook closes his eyes, leaning back in the couch as he drifts to sleep.

_His mother gasps, cupping his face as she rubs his bruised cheek, eyes filled with worry. "What happened?" she whispers, concerned._

_"N-Nothing," Jungkook stammers. "I-I just tripped...again." he mumbles._

_His mother scowls. "Again? For the fifth time this week? No way. Are you being bullied, Jungkook?" she says, her tone stern._

_"N-No." he whispers, and his mother narrows her eyes._

_"If you say so," she sighs. "here, follow me - let me patch you up."_

_._

_._

_._

_Jungkook enters the school building. He can't be punched anymore - his mom will definitely notice._

_He brings his backpack with him to the roof. All of his bullies are popular, so they'll never come here._

_Jungkook plops down, a small smile on his face as he eats his meal. The meal had edamame (which he didn't mind), lamb skewers, and the best thing ever, **banana milk**._

_"Ah, Jeon - hello."_

_Instantly, Jungkook freezes, his eyes widening, body paralyzed once he recognizes the voice._

_"Cat got your tongue?" Taehyung's says playfully, plopping down in front of Jungkook with a smirk. "Hey, I didn't see you in the cafeteria, why did you come up here?"_

_Jungkook gulps, his finger playing with his fork. "I-"_

_"Shut up!" Taehyung suddenly snaps, startling the younger. "Didn't I tell you before? Don't talk when your master is talking."_

_Jungkook nods slowly, his face burning at the name that Taehyung gave himself. Master?_

_"You're avoiding me, right?" Taehyung quirks an eyebrow, and Jungkook nods feebly. "Huh...why?"_

_Jungkook lifts his head, silently pleading to talk._

_"I'm done, you can talk." Taehyung smiles and Jungkook feels a weird feeling in his heart._

_"M-My mother notices t-the bruises," Jungkook stutters. "s-so, I h-have to h-hide them." he looks away, and Taehyung chuckles._

_"So...you want your master to stop playing with you?" Taehyung scoots closer to Jungkook, moving the younger's food away._

_"Y-Yes, please," Jungkook stammers, ignoring how close they are to each other, looking at the food in a longing way. "I-I can't h-hide the b-bruises-"_

_Without warning, Taehyung slams his lips onto the younger's, grabbing a fistful of Jungkook's hair as he arches the younger's neck, forcing him to open his mouth._

_Taehyung pushes the younger down, pinning him to the top of the roof as he deepens the kiss. His tongue grazing the younger's._

_Taehyung separates from the younger, harshly biting his bottom lip - making it bleed. He smirks at how Jungkook looks, lips swollen and bleeding, he looks like he's Taehyung's property._

_Which, he will be._

_Jungkook squirms under the older, his mind hazy from shock and arousal as Taehyung kisses down, making hickeys across his neck._

_Taehyung moves back to his lips, licking the blood off of them slowly, the acid from the older's tongue stinging the younger, eliciting a soft moan from Jungkook, Taehyung laughs._

_Taehyung forces the younger to stand up, pinning him to the corner of the roof before straddling him, his eyes locking with Jungkook's._

_Taehyung starts grinding his hips on Jungkook's lower region, turning the younger into a moaning mess, Taehyung chuckles._

_"You like that, baby?" he whispers in Jungkook's ear, but he doesn't reply, too lost in arousal._

_Taehyung smirks at the younger's state, he's too aroused to even speak. Poor baby._

_Then, an idea pops up in the older's head._

_Taehyung stops and stands up, ignoring the whine that elicited from the younger. "How about this..." he trails off, his eyes admiring the sight in front of him._

_"If you don't want me to bully you," Taehyung starts, wiping his mouth with a smirk. "let me fuck you, it'll be just like that...except I won't stop."_

Jungkook gasps, abruptly waking up from his sleep, his eyes watery. He _actually_ dreamed about Taehyung.

He checks the clock. 1:07 AM

Jungkook sighs, he rubs his eyes and gets off his couch, stretching his back - and cringing when he hears a crack.

He _has_ to get his phone back.

.

.

.

Jungkook enters the police station, dodging the cameras - he doesn't want to answer questions later on.

By the looks of it, no one else is here but him, so this should be easy. Jungkook tries his best to not make any noise as he makes it to the interrogation room.

He walks into the room, sighing in relief once he sees his phone.

That's broken.

"Noooo~" he whines as he sees the state of his beloved electronic.

Why did he have to tease Taehyung?   
  


"I shouldn't have teased him." Jungkook pouts, picking up his electronic that is now as good as garbage.

Then, he feels arms snake around his waist, and hot breath fanning the nape of his neck.

"Yeah, that's right. You shouldn't have," a familiar, deep voice behind him whispers. "but we all make mistakes - don't we, baby?"

Jungkook inwardly panics. Taehyung wasn't supposed to be here this late at night.

" _Baby~_ " Taehyung lightly kisses the back of the younger's neck, causing Jungkook to shutter.

"W-Why are you here?" he gulps, his eyes glued to his broken device.

"I knew that you'd be here to get you phone back," Taehyung tightens his grip on the younger. "no one would be here, baby, so I made sure to come visit you."

Jungkook fumbles with his words as Taehyung starts to softly rub the younger's inner thigh. "But, we're alone now, aren't we?" Taehyung whispers.

Taehyung's fingers lightly graze the younger's clothed sensitive, making Jungkook shiver. "Answer your fucking master, baby." he whispers, a sexual undertone in his voice.

Jungkook stubbornly shakes his head, his heart beating rapidly. Taehyung sighs, shaking his head in disappointment. "You're just _dying_ to be punished." 

Taehyung turns the younger around, roughly pinning him to the floor. "You remember your punishments, right?"

"Y-Yes." Jungkook stutters, his heart pounding against his chest. He feels so weak, so submissive underneath Taehyung.

"Good," Taehyung chuckles, taking off his shirt, and using it as a blindfold. "this is so reminiscent, baby." he smirks.

Jungkook exhales, he wants to run, he wants to leave. But alas, he stays there, letting Taehyung dominate him.

"Baby, you're going to have to be vocal," Taehyung mumbles, his anger rising. "I'm not going to do all the talking, and fuck you at the same time."

Jungkook purses his lips. "N-No, you didn't call me my name." he pouts slightly, and Taehyung smirks before leaning closer until he's right next to the younger's ear.

" _Why should I_?" he murmurs. "You've been a bad boy, you think that you can get what you want just because you like it?"

Jungkook feels frustration bubbling inside him. So, he snaps. "Well, when you were younger you had a golden spoon in your mouth, so I don't see why I can't-" 

Taehyung slaps his thigh, eliciting a yelp from the younger. "God, baby, you still don't know when to control your mouth." he growls.

"But," Jungkook starts, a sudden feeling of confidence running through him as a playful smile forms on his face. "you like it, don't you?" he says, and Taehyung freezes, shocked by the younger's flirty tone.

Taehyung loosens his grip on Jungkook for a split second due to a shock, and the younger instantly breaks out of his grasp.

"It's a shame, Tae." he arches his back so that their lips are just inches apart, Taehyung's eyes widen, and Jungkook smirks.

Even though Jungkook is blindfolded, he knows that Taehyung is turned on by his behavior.

Jungkook's hand cups the older's face, his thumb playing with Taehyung's bottom lip. "You may like it, but just because you like something, doesn't mean you'll get it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prepare for more flirtingndjsksksjakakak


	5. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook a brave boi yaaa

Taehyung's eyes rake down the younger's body, he curses his breath. "Fuck, baby-"

"Shh," Jungkook hushes the older, grabbing Taehyung's index finger and putting it to his own lips. "just for a bit." he mumbles, licking the tip of the older's finger, a teasing grin visible on his face.

Taehyung groans at the sexual action, pushing their bodies impossibly closer to one another, and Jungkook giggles.

"Master~" Jungkook says in a sing-song tone against the older's ear, feeling the twitch in Taehyung's lower region. "I don't think I'm being a good boy right now." he plays with the older's finger. "..punish me?"

Taehyung chuckles darkly, quickly unbuttoning Jungkook's shirt. "You want to get punished, don't you, slut?" he murmurs, eliciting a whimper from the younger. "What's wrong? What happened to your teasing behavior?" he growls, instantly silencing the other.

Jungkook feels his shirt get taken off of him, same thing thing with his pants. Taehyung smirks. "Baby, you've been working out..."he coos. "but that won't change anything, you're still my small little slut." Jungkook whimpers.

Jungkook hears Taehyung take off his clothing, he gulps in anticipation.

Then, the heaters turn off in the building, Jungkook paralyzes.

"T-Tae-" Jungkook stutters, the cold air in the room hitting his unclothed body.

"What?" Taehyung starts, but a few moments later, he smirks. "Oh, you need warmth, don't you?" he murmurs, his sexual undertone sending chills down the younger's spine.

"T-Tae, please," Jungkook stutters. "I-I don't like the cold-"

"Beg for warmth, beg for me,"Taehyung's hand reaches down and lightly grazes the younger's sensitive. "beg for me to fuck you, slut."

Jungkook whimpers. "P-Please." he stops, embarrassment evident on his face.

"Please what?" Taehyung eyes darken, his hand playing with his waistband, Jungkook blushes at the demand.

"P-Please-"

"Just say it, Jungkook," Taehyung snaps. "this is your last chance before I take your clothes and leave you here." he hisses.

Jungkook gulps, hands cupping the older's face, pulling him closer, lips inches apart. "P-Please fuck me, master."

That's all it takes for Taehyung to immediately connect their lips in a heated kiss, his hands palming the younger's lower area. Jungkook moans softly at the touch, ignoring all logical thinking.

Taehyung's tongue roams over all of the younger's mouth, their tongues mixing together as Jungkook pushes their bodies together, silently begging for warmth.

Taehyung slaps his thigh, eliciting a yelp from the younger. "Needy slut," he growls during the kiss. "you liked the pain, didn't you?" he chuckles darkly.

Jungkook moans in reply, his mind hazy from the deep kiss. Taehyung sighs, pulling away from the kiss, disappointment written on his face. "Baby, you're being a bad boy right now."

Jungkook whines at the cruel words. "M'not a b-bad b-boy..." he pouts, and Taehyung quirks an eyebrow.

"Really? You want to be a good boy?" Taehyung asks, his voice lowering a few pitches, Jungkook immediately nods. "Then...prove it to me." he stares at the younger's blindfold.

Jungkook pouts, softly pushing the older off of him so he could get up - but Taehyung doesn't budge, Jungkook gulps. "Please get off of me, master."

Taehyung smirks at the words. "Alright, only because you asked nicely, baby." he says as he shifts off of him, his eyes watching over the younger.

"Do you need help?" Taehyung asks, concerned. "You have a blindfold on, you can't see-"

"I'm o-okay." Jungkook says, shivering at the cold. Taehyung sighs, reaching over and taking off the blindfold.

"Here, Jungkook," Taehyung stands up, grabbing the younger's clothes and handing them to Jungkook. "I...I'd rather fuck you while you're warm." he looks away.

Jungkook's eyes widen, shock evident on his face. "...what?" he fumbles with his words. "R-Really?" he shivers.

Taehyung looks at the younger's almost bare body, he bites his lip. "Hurry, before I change my mind." he mumbles.

Jungkook gulps before reluctantly taking his cloths and putting them on, his eyes locked with Taehyung as he dresses. "You...you've changed." Jungkook says, but Taehyung just scoffs.

"Well...no, you're just horny right now," Taehyung says, throwing his hoodie onto the younger. "take that, go home, and sleep, got it?" he grumbles, straightening his white t-shirt.

"No." Jungkook pouts, putting the hoodie on, Taehyung furrows his eyebrows.

"Why?" Taehyung asks, his eyes observing the younger's sulky behavior.

"S'nothing," Jungkook mumbles, his eyes glued to the floor. "g'bye." he turns around, but Taehyung grabs his wrist.

"Really? C'mon, Jeon-"

"No!" Jungkook whines, and Taehyung freezes. Why is Jungkook being so childish? "Don't call me that!"

"Jungkook-"

"No!" he crosses his arms, his bottom lip trembling. "You," he points at the older. "didn't call me ba-" he stops himself, covering his mouth.

_Oh, so that's what it is_.

Taehyung slowly reaches out, pushing Jungkook's hand away from his mouth before entangling their fingers, he pulls the younger closer to him.

Jungkook's eyes widen slightly, his eyes drifting to the older's lips. "What are you..." he trails off as Taehyung leans into his personal space (but when did Jungkook have that?).

"My cute, needy, whiny baby." Taehyung murmurs,kissing his small nose, then his chin, and his forehead, admiring the way Jungkook blushes softly.

"Y-Yours?" he stutters, nervously playing with his sleeve

"Mine," Taehyung confirms, pressing a small kiss to his lips. "now go, just make sure to interrogate me tomorrow, okay?" he smirks, and Jungkook flushes.

"O-Okay."

.

.

.

Jungkook only remembers Taehyung dropping him off at his apartment, but, he doesn't recall telling him where he lived.

It's probably okay, right?

Now, he's eating a piece of buttered toast, his thoughts filled with what happened last night - did his ex almost fuck him?

_No-_

_Yes-_

_When you put it like that-_

A sudden ring from the doorbell snaps the younger out of his trance. What? Who would be here this early in the morning?

Jungkook cautiously walks to the door, his handresting on his gun. With quick speed, he opens the front door - it's only a package.

He doesn't remember ordering anything for himself recently.

"Hi." a voice pipes from the pillar next to the wall, Jungkook furrows his eyebrows once he sees what's inside the box.

"Tae? What is this?" Jungkook asks, inspecting the package. "Is this a bomb? Or is this some kind of cruel sex toy?"

"No, you dumbass," Taehyung snaps. "it's a phone."

Jungkook's eyes widen, taking the rectangular box out of the package. "Oh, uhh..." he nervously laughs. "hold up, how did you know?" he squints in the older's direction.

"I'm the one that bought it for you." Taehyung says, and Jungkook immediately locks eyes with the older.

Taehyung's wearing a black t-shirt with tight leather pants, his arms crossed as he leans on the pillar, staring at the younger.

"Y-You bought this?" Jungkook stutters. "Wha- how can I repay you? Oh my god, thank you so much! Do you want the money right now? I can-"

"Stop," Taehyung chuckles. "It's my responsibility as your master..." he trails off, shamelessly checking out the younger, making Jungkook blush brightly. "you look good with only a shirt on, baby." he smirks.

Jungkook flushes. "T-Thank you." he mumbles, but soon after, his eyes widen. "C-Can you see anything underneath i-it?" he pulls his long t-shirt over his knees.

"Oh," Taehyung's eyes darken as he realizes something. "you're not wearing anything underneath your shirt?" he tilts his head slightly as he approaches the shy younger.

"I-I am, but it's just boxers." he pouts and Taehyung laughs.

"Good," Taehyung smirks. "if not, I would've fucked you. And that's a bad thing, because you should've been at wrong two hours ago." he says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, cool..." Jungkook purses his lips, his fingers playing with his shirt. But then, it hits him like a truck. "wait, _WHAT_?! Two hours?!"

"Mhm," Taehyung nods, still staring at Jungkook's figure. "you should probably get going now." he says, and Jungkook runs back inside, leaving the door open.

Jungkook rushes inside his closet, desperately looking for his police outfit - there it is. He quickly takes off his t-shirt, putting on the uniform and turning around, only to see Taehyung staring at him.

"W-What the hell?!" Jungkook sputters, blushing softly. "Don't you know what privacy is?!" he snaps, covering his face, visibly embarrassed.

"Yeah, I do," Taehyung murmurs, his eyes hooded. "but with you, we don't have privacy, isn't that right?" he smirks, and the younger freezes.

_"Why were you kissing that girl?!" Jungkook yells, and Taehyung shrugs. "D-Don't just shrug!" his voice cracks, and the older instantly looks over at him._

_"F-Fuck you," Jungkook sniffles, stepping away from Taehyung, his eyes watering. "fuck you for making me love you." he hisses, before trying to open the door, but the older steps in his way._

_"You...you love me?" Taehyung asks, his voice sounding a bit happy. "I'm sorry, koo, I didn't know," he cups the younger's face. "I-I love you too." he whispers, a bright smile on his face._

_Jungkook flushes, looking away with a giggle. "You do?" he says, biting back a smile. "Like...love, love me?"_

_"Yes," Taehyung chuckles, I love, love you." he smiles._

_Jungkook hugs the older, and Taehyung laughs. "Koo, what happened to personal space, or even privacy?" he smirks._

_"No, when there's you and me, there is no privacy, or personal space," Jungkook says, giggling halfway through the sentence. "because we love each other."_

Jungkook stares at Taehyung, his face showing hurt. "Let's...let's just go." he mumbles, pushing past the older, hoping that Taehyung will stop him - he doesn't.

Jungkook sighs, walking to the station. Taehyung laughs.

"You're walking?" he asks, eyes glued to Jungkook. "Is that safe? Do you need me to give you a ride-"

"I'm fine." he snaps, crossing his arms and snapping his head away from the older, a pout visible on his face. Taehyung sighs.

"Jungkook, not this again..." he mumbles. "I can drive you over to the station-"

"No!" he shouts, flushing when he sees the bewildered look on Taehyung's face. "I don't want to go to work." he sulks, turning the other direction.

"Why?" he asks, but Jungkook doesn't reply. "...I'll be there." he adds, and the younger instantly turns around.

"Okay!" he cheers, hopping to Taehyung's car. "Get me there as fast as possible!" he smiles, and the older smiles softly.

.

.

.

Jungkook enters the building with Taehyung behind him, looking for someone - he eventually finds them.

"Yoongi," he greets, and the said male rolls his eyes, putting away his phone. "where's Jimin?" he asks, and Yoongi groans.

"Listen, male bitch," he says, and Jungkook laughs lightly, ignoring the way Taehyung's eyes darken. "Jimin is in the middle of a tour with Yeonjun, he's really busy."

"That didn't stop him from visiting you yesterday," Jungkook says, and Yoongi pinches the bridge of his nose. "and it didn't stop you from texting him to come over after work just now." he adds with a victorious smile.

"Jeon Jungkook, I swear to god-"

"You're an atheist." Jungkook pouts and Yoongi groans.

"Goddammit, Jungkook-"

"But you don't believe in-" Jungkook smiles, and Yoongi snaps his fingers.

"Shut!" he shrieks, and Jungkook instantly stops. "You're such a sub, holy shit-" Taehyung immediately looks at Jungkook, a sly smirk forming on his face.

"What the fuck?!" Jungkook snaps. "Just because I listen to you-"

"And I'm a top, yeah?" Yoongi smirks, leaning in his seat, ignoring the way Jungkook glares at him. "Jimin always listens to me." he wiggles his eyebrows.

"What the hell?!" Jungkook coughs, disgusted. "I don't need to know about your sex life!" he flushes.

"Hmm, yeah, but Jimin likes exhibitionism-"

"Stop!" Jungkook blushes, covering his face. "I did _not_ need the mental image that came to my head." he dramatically cries. 

"Okay, fine," Yoongi smiles. "by the way, Namjoon needs you again, something about touring a new police officer." he shrugs, and Jungkook hums.

"Got it." Jungkook nods, turning around and grabbing Taehyung's hand, pulling him towards the hallway.

.

.

.

"What are you doing?" Taehyung chuckles as Jungkook leads him into the male's bathroom.

"This is where we separate," he says, glancing behind him. "if any of my coworkers see us together, they'll know." he locks eyes with the older.

"Know _what_?" Taehyung smirks, leaning closer to the younger. " _What_ are we hiding?"

Jungkook bites his lip. "Shut up, I'm just trying to protect you. If you don't want me to, that's fine." he snaps.

"Calm down, baby," he chuckles. "you're being dramatic, it was just a question," he laughs, walking off. "I'll see you later, love you." he says proudly, leaving the bathroom.

Jungkook waits a few seconds, making sure that the older was gone before sighing.

"...love you, too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, listen, I can explain-


	6. Conteri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook gets jealous, and then asks Taehyung an important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter: Park Bogum
> 
> lmao, weird grammar aside, tysm for the support on this fanfic! It means so much to me.
> 
> Borahae, and Merry Christmas 💜💚💜💚

"Agent Bogum...?" Jungkook narrows his eyes at the name. "Why- I mean, okay, when is he coming?" 

"Today." Namjoon says simply, crossing his legs.

"Okay, but why am _I_ touring him? I'm working on the 'V' murders." Jungkook says, furrowing his eyebrows.

"He's one of the best trainees I've ever seen, so his first case is going to be the Vigilant Murders." Namjoon explains, causing the younger's jaw to drop.

"What the hell?! I've been in the line of work for five years! Why the fuck have I not-" 

"Because you yell too much, Jeon, and you can't control your temper," Namjoon rubs his temples. "like now, for example."

Jungkook frowns. He hates how Namjoon's always right.

"Ugh, fine. Where is he-"

"Right here, kook," that disgusting (in Jungkook's opinion) familiar voice smugly says. "miss me?" 

"Fuck you." Jungkook flips him off and Namjoon sighs.

  
"Bogum personally asked for you, he said that you guys were friends," Namjoon says, narrowing his eyes. "apparently, that is not the case."

Jungkook glares at Bogum. "Whatever, as long as we don't work in the same room." he mumbles.

"Both of you have your own _private_ rooms," Namjoon says, shooing them out. "go on, my boyfriend is coming in." he smiles warmly at the thought of his lover.

Jungkook forcefully shoves Bogum out, his eyes burnin burning holes into Bogum's back. "Let's go to the interrogation room, Park."

.

.

.

"Pick." Jungkook orders, pointing at the five suspects' photos, biting his lip when he sees Bogum's eyes stop at Taehyung's picture.

"Oh," Bogum smirks. "you already know which one I want." he chuckles, and Jungkook glares at him.

Jungkook calls Beomgyu. "Bring Kim Taehyung into the interrogation room, please." he grumbles, and Bogum chuckles.

Not long after, Taehyung enters the room, instantly smirking once he sees Bogum.

"Park Bogum," he greets in a sing-song tone, his eyes raking down the said male. "it's a been a while, friend." he chuckles, glancing at Jungkook's reaction.

Jungkook crosses his arms, eyeing Bogum with a glare. "Alright, this is Park Bogum - you already know that, though. Now, he's going to be the one that questions you, got it? So _any_ wrong move and we'll leave." he hisses, that weird feeling bubbling in his heart once more.

Bogum sits down, shamelessly checking out Taehyung's figure. "You look the same as before...handsome." he flirts, and Jungkook flicks his head with his finger.

"Stay on task, Park." he grumbles, and Taehyung smirks.

"No, this is _very_ nice, I'd like for him to continue this way." Taehyung says with a smug grin, visibly enjoying Jungkook's obvious jealousy.

Jungkook rolls his eyes, leaning on the wall with a huff.

"Do you still like _ChanBaek's restaurant_? I'd like to take you there next Wednesday," Bogum says. "only if you're single, of course."

Jungkook locks eyes with Taehyung at Bogum's words, before he can stop himself, the words come out. "Are you?"

Taehyung stares at Jungkook, shocked for two seconds before the same smirk forms on his face. "Yes, I'd like to go out with you next Wednesday."

_That's a wrong move, right_? Jungkook thinks, breaking the eye contact with Taehyung and biting his lip. _Am I jealous_?

_That must be what it is_.

"I said one wrong move and we go," Jungkook snaps, tone dark - finally realizing what the weird feeling in his heart was. "let's go, Park." he grabs the said male, forcefully yanking him out of the chair. Taehyung smirks, leaning in his chair. 

"Woah, how is that a wrong move?" Bogum says, ripping his arm from Jungkook's rough grasp.

"Did Stephen Michaud flirt with Ted Bundy? The answer's no." Jungkook says, gripping the other's bicep, pulling him away from Taehyung.

Bogum furrows his eyebrows. "What if I want to stay?" he says with a smirk.

"Do you think you have a choice, trainee?" Jungkook snaps, his eyes holding pure jealousy. "If I want us to leave, we leave. If you move the wrong way, I'll bring you back to Namjoon. Fuck it, I'll lie if it means you'll be out of this station," he hisses, obviously pissed. "and didn't you already take Mr. Kim out _last_ Tuesday?" he glares and Bogum freezes. 

Jungkook drags Bogum out of the room. He knows that no one is in the observation room, so he can interrogate Taehyung by himself.

"If you know what's best for you, _leave_." Jungkook threatens, but Bogum's still shocked from the scene that just occurred.

Bogum clears his throat. "W-Whatever." he stutters, attempting to hide his surprised reaction. He walks off.

Jungkook makes sure that Bogum is gone before entering the interrogation room, locking it behind him.

"Ah, you're back," Taehyung says with a smile, but Jungkook just glares. "c'mon, baby, you're not mad, right?" he chuckles, his eyes glued to the younger's movements.

Jungkook scoffs. "Wow," he laughs, clearing his throat. "just... _fuck_ you." he snaps, eyes staring at the glass - his reflection, to be more specific.

"Really?" Taehyung deadpans at him. "Why are you mad? I didn't even touch him!" he exclaims, arms flailing.

Jungkook purses his lips before speaking. "I'm not-" Jungkook stops himself. "I am, I'm fucking jealous," he smiles painfully at the mirror. "and I fucking hate how much you control me - still, I'm weak when I'm with you." he stares at his reflection, he sees Taehyung get out of his seat.

"I hate how much you affect my feelings, how much I care for you. Still...you treat me like I'm nothing." Jungkook laughs bitterly. "I hate myself for being so submissive when it comes to you." he mumbles.

Taehyung's arms snake around Jungkook's small waist, back-hugging the younger. "Baby...I care about you, I'm sorry that you feel that way." he whispers.

Suddenly feeling a burst of confidence, Jungkook turns around. "Do you love me?" he asks, staring at Taehyung with boldness in his eyes. "I need to know, I need to know if all this pain is worth it." 

Taehyung's shock is evident on his face for about two seconds, then it changes to guilt. "Jungkook, I..." he trails off, and the other looks away.

"You don't," Jungkook mumbles, voice sounding hurt, and Taehyung parts his lips to speak, but the younger doesn't let him. "it's fine, don't lie to me." he whispers, breaking out of the older's hold.

"Jungkook-" Taehyung starts, but the younger talks.

"Your alibi," Jungkook interrupts and Taehyung furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "it's solid. So, I'll interrogate the rest of the suspects tomorrow, you have every right to leave town." he looks at his hands, his face showing visible hurt.

"Jungkook, what are you trying to say?" Taehyung whispers, inwardly panicking, and the younger sighs. 

"I-" Jungkook gulps, trying his best to find the right words. "what I'm trying to say, is that...whatever we have should end here," he locks eyes with Taehyung. "even if I-" he stops himself. "y'know."

"Even if I...love you," Jungkook mumbles, and Taehyung malfunctions.

"Goodbye, Kim Taehyung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🥺 poor babie kookie


End file.
